


Who Could Have Guessed

by shawnie1718



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, SHEITH - Freeform, sex?, some people would call them soulmates, the Garrison is only a college now, they are in love you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is in his Senior year at the Garrison, and with his student life coming to a close, his parents are pushing for a marriage.  Thus, they are making him visit during his Winter Break.  While he may be content to spend his days with his already roommate Keith Kogane, he know it won't last.  But, God, does he want it to.Ever since his Sophomore year, when he walked into his Physics class, he's had a crush on Keith.  The mutual friend and totally oblivious roommate.Ever since Keith's Freshman year, he's had a crush on the star athlete and astronomy major.  Of course, he could never let his roommmate know.  Keith just doesn't want to sacrifice their relationship.When Shiro lies and tells his parents he has a significant other, he finds himself up a stump and turns to his closest friend for the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro’s day didn’t start off on the right foot, to be fair. He got up, thirty minutes late to his last lecture before Winter Break. He had pulled an all nighter just to finish the damn essay for the class. So he ran into his Physics III class, throwing the paper on his teachers desk before frantically taking his seat.  
In the loosest sense of the word, his teacher was infuriated. Everyone knew Mr. Adams was a stickler when it came to attendance. The boiling anger was visible beneath Mr. Adams skin as he watched Shiro take his seat. Which awarded Shiro with an extra 30 minute lecture after the class was over. But, thankfully for the jock, his paper-plate-award-winning smile and biggest apologies allowed him to get off with barely a scratch.  
Next came lunch and, just to his luck, the deli just out of town ran out of sandwiches. Shiro didn’t have time to make another pit stop. Especially since any actual civilization from the school was a good twenty minute drive. So, Shiro drove back. In a much worse mood than when he arrived at the deli. He decided to just go back to the apartment, after all he had a lot of packing to do. Shiro had to be on his way to his parents house in about an hour.  
When he walked in, he was surprised to see his roommate inside, making something that was supposedly eggs. How could someone mess up eggs, Shiro couldn’t tell you. Keith smiled at him brightly when he walked into the room. Suddenly, all the stress was gone.  
“Hey,” Keith said and turned off the burner.  
“Hi…”  
“What’s wrong?” He asked and handed Shiro a plate of his eggs.  
Shiro shrugged as they made their way to the fold-out dining table they had. “I was late to my final class today and then the deli ran out of sandwiches and now I have to be ready for my parents house in less than an hour and I haven’t even started packing and…”  
“Whoa, whoa.” Keith stopped him from rambling, “just calm down, I’ll help you, okay? Trust me, I’m a pro at doing things last minute. You might be a star-football player, but I’m a star-procrastinator.”  
laughed and took a bite of the surprisingly okay tasting eggs. “Yeah, lucky me.”  
As if on cue, Shiro’s phone lit up with the caller ID Mom. He sighed, he could only guess what this would be about. Shiro excused himself and took the call into the kitchen. “Hey, Mom. What’s up?”  
“Sweetie!” She exclaimed. “How’s everything going?”  
“Fine, Mom. I’m going to see you in like two hours, why don’t we talk then?” Shiro said, hoping to just end the call and go back to Keith.  
“Oh, but, but, Sweetie! I have a friend and her daughter is a Junior at the Garrison with you! I was just thinking-”  
“Mom-”  
“-that you could-”  
“Mom-”  
“-meet with her yeah? She’s really sweet and-”  
“MOM!” Shiro hated raising his voice, especially to his mother. He cringed when he heard her shut up.  
“Listen, I’m...already going out with someone, okay? I don’t want to meet anyone right now. Especially when I’m dating.” Shiro said. He just dug his grave.  
There was silence for awhile, then some giggling. “Well, sweetie! Why didn’t you just tell me before!” Shiro face palmed. “Why don’t you bring her with you! I would love to meet her. As would your father, I’m sure!”  
“I...don’t know if they’d be comfortable with that, Mom.”  
“Oh, don’t be silly! She should have come over sooner! Oh dear, I have to clean up the house now. Alright, I’ll see you both shortly! Safe trip here!”  
Shiro groaned. He just wanted to wake up in bed and just pretend this whole day was a dream. When he got back to the table, Keith was already done with his eggs. But he sat there, patiently, waiting for Shiro.  
“Sorry, Keith.” He apologized, taking his seat.  
Keith shrugged. “That’s alright. I didn’t know you were dating anyone right now, actually. Who are they?”  
Shiro has only told Keith, Lance, Hunk, Allura and Pidge that he was bisexual. Only his closest friends knew, and especially not his parents. Shiro was really grateful to how accepting Keith was about it. Especially when Keith told Shiro that he was gay. It really made him happy. And Keith being gay also meant that Shiro actually had a chance with him.  
“I...I’m not…”  
“What.”  
“Ugh!” Shiro groaned and rolled his head in his hands.  
“Shiro! You just lied to your mother!”  
“I know, I know! I’m horrible! What should I do! She kept insisting that I bring them with me, I didn’t even get a chance to object!”  
“Shiro,” Keith groaned back, “what do we do?”  
Shiro rubbed his eyes. He seriously just wanted this day to end. It’s not like all his friends would feel comfortable being his significant other. Only someone that he’s known for a long time, and shares practically everything with. Someone that may feel uncomfortable at first but would be willing to play the role with him. Someone...like Keith. And no, Shiro isn’t just doing this because there is a possibility Keith will see how good they are for each other. Though, that may be a plus to the pairing.  
“You.” Shiro mumbled.  
“What?” Keith asked.  
“You!”  
“Me?”  
“Yes! You can be my fake partner!”  
“No.”  
“Please? You would be perfect!”  
“How?!”  
“Well, I have less than an hour so I’m working with what I got here. Plus, you said you were good at winging things!” Shiro argued.  
“I did not!” Keith shot back. “I said I was a good procrastinator!”  
“Same difference!”  
“N.O.” Keith repeated.  
About fifteen more minutes ensued where Shiro tried bribing, negotiating and even tried to use Keith’s emotions against him. In the end, Keith gave in. After all, who could ever resist Shiro’s puppy dog eyes?  
So, before Keith knew it, he had a bag packed and loaded into Shiro’s trunk just alongside Shiro’s. He had to admit, he was sort of angry at the whole situation. After all, if Keith Kogane ever got to date Takashi Shirogane, he didn’t want it to be fake. He wanted it to be real.  
It did make Keith happy, however. Riding shotgun in the Takashi Shirogane’s 4-wheeler. His hand mere inches from Shiro’s. How he could watch the sun bounce off his fake-boyfriends black hair. Keith could never reach out and just Shiro’s bangs, though. That would just be too weird. But at some point along the way, Keith just stopped caring. So, as they were pulling away from the school, Keith ran a hand through Shiro’s hair. Keith’s face burst into flames when Shiro turned and smiled at him. The warmth of the sun beaming into the car.  
For only a mere second, Keith was thinking Shiro would actually lean in for a kiss.  
Shiro thought he would too, before he turned away.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, it took a lot longer to get to Shiro's parents house than they had expected. They ended up eating dinner at an Olive Garden and reminiscing about their past. One of Keith's favorite past-times, besides guitar and exercising, is talking about his past with Shiro. Besides, from the beginning of his life to before he entered the Garrison, there really was not that much to think back on. His Mother had left, and only God knows where his Father went off to. Keith would never admit it to Shiro, but Shiro was really one of the only family Keith had.

"Do you remember the first time we met face-to-face?" Shiro asked Keith, just after they had finished ordering.

Keith laughed, "do I ever. My life changed on a dime after you came in."

"Yeah," Shiro smiled sheepishly, "I'll take that as a compliment." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I will never forget my impression of you when you walked into the astronomy class. All I could really think was, 'oh great, another frat boy who enjoys partying and big-boobed girls without brains. Probably won't even pay attention in class.'" Keith said and Shiro's smile widened.

"Well, you know I do like a good party..."

"Yeah," Keith agreed, "but...then you took the seat beside me and introduced yourself. I had a reputation to uphold myself, being the loner on campus, but I could never hurt those puppy-dog eyes. And, luckily for me, I got a roommate out of dealing with you."

"Hey!"

Keith shrugged. "It's true. But it's also true that I got a best friend out of you, too."

"I got a best friend as well. I honestly could not picture anyone else being my roommate. You got me out of a slump after we lost the Football Championship, even though you don't know the first thing about Football. And, hell, you even helped me get out of my post-breakup depression." Shiro said.

Keith forced a smile. Oh, yes. The breakup. Keith was so happy when he heard that busty blonde was out of the picture. She was a nice girl, a cheerleader, but a nice girl. And Keith could not even be mad that she wasn't smart, she was smart as hell! Majoring in pre-med. Her name was...M...M-something? Oh, Madison. That was her name. It was hella awkward when Keith would be in the kitchen on a Sunday morning and Madison would walk in, positively glowing with sex. Keith wouldn't force a smile for her, no matter how much she tried to pry it out of him. She would pour herself some juice and try to make small talk. Then Shiro would walk in only a few minutes after. His face filled with sleep and a glow, which always followed The Deed Madison and him had done the night before. Keith wouldn't smile at him, since he knew why he was there. Shiro would grab Madison's waist then lean in and nibble at her neck. Keith would leave the room after that. He didn't really want to know what they were doing on the kitchen counter. But, God, did Keith want to be Madison in that situation. He could always hear her giggles and moans even through his bedroom door. 

Then she would go home, Shiro would knock on Keith's door. Keith would answer. Shiro would apologize that he didn't say 'good morning' and that maybe he could make it up by cooking some pancakes. Keith would smile and say 'sure,' because he knew Madison had never gotten a taste of Shiro's special Banana-Burnt Pancakes. Keith had named them himself. Then they would go to their sofa and watch whatever movie sounded good.

"It's been so long since I've had one of your Banana-Burnt Pancakes," Keith said, saying what he was thinking.

"Maybe I can make them for us once we get to my parents house. Oh, thank you." Shiro said as their food was being placed in front of them. 

"Oh, which reminds me, we need to have a story planned out!"

"A story?" Shiro said, looking up from his sandwich.

"Yeah, about how we got together and stuff."

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, good point. Alright, um, well we already know how we met. And we can say that we started dating after Madison and I broke up."

"So we've been dating at least...a year?" Keith had to force down his smile when he said that. 

"Sounds good. Um, who initiated it?" Shiro's question sort of hung in the air. Who would initiate it, if they started dating.

"Do you want me to? It makes the most sense since you would have just gone through a breakup."

"Yeah, that works. So, our first date. I want to say it wasn't anything big. More like something we have always done. Just, this time, it meant a lot more to the both of us. How about, we went out to eat at Station 885 then went to go get ice cream? We've done that before together." Shiro tried to make it sound like he hadn't already planned out a date for him and Keith. He would hate to admit it, but even when he was with Madison, he would daydream about his perfect date with Keith. Shiro had gotten to the point where he and Keith went out for ice cream, but no further than that. It was like his brain couldn't process the situation.

"Then, how about we went for a walk and ended up getting lost." Keith laughed, he would be lying if he said he had never thought about his date with Shiro. "We had to call Lance and Hunk to come get us and drive us back into town."

Shiro smiled, "I like the sound of that. Would we kiss at the end?"

Keith smirked. "Depends, did you make me breakfast the next morning?"

"I would love to say that I did."

"Alright then,"

"Alright." Shiro said.

Keith cleared his throat. "Well, what other questions do you think your mom would have for us?"

"I don't know. Probably just more generic stuff. Like 'do you really love him?' or 'what are your intentions?' But don't worry, those will probably be targeted towards me. And in case she asks about our second date, I'll just say we studied together than caught a movie before coming back home. She'll think it's boring but..."

Keith smiled, "Well, I love our second date."

Shiro chuckled. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up to let you know that I changed it from Spring Break to Winter Break. The change was just to make the story a bit more interesting later on! Also sorry if there are a lot of typos. I'm writing this at 2am because my computer decided to keep shutting down randomly and kept deleting all my progress! Love my life! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Leaving the restaurant, Shiro insists he pays for their lunch.  Of course Keith says that he can help pay, though he was ecstatic THE Takashi Shirogane was paying for their lunch.  As they were walking outside Shiro was slipping on his letterman jacket. Keith loved that thing, it was like a walking Holy Grail for him.  It has Shiro's number on either shoulder, 07. The outline is black, while the two numbers are filled in with orange. The colors that match the senior and junior students. The arm sleeves are a solid white whereas the chest and back area are an ashy gray.  The back has THE GARRISON pressed and printed into it, as well as the colleges symbol. As Keith studies the jacket on Shiro, it almost looks like it's hugging him tightly. Keith unconsciously bites his lip. He'd only ever gotten to where that jacket once in the time he's known Shiro.  

It happened one week after they had been introduced to each other.  They weren't complete strangers, they had gotten together to work on Physics homework before.  Keith had also gone to one of the football games to cheer Shiro on, which ended up with him and Shiro almost getting tied into a threesome (that's a whole other story).  But even though they knew each other, they weren't really best friends just yet. This story happened after a party. Well, actually, it was in the middle of a frat party but Keith stepped outside to clear his head and have a cig.  (He doesn't smoke anymore, for Shiro's sake). Those parties, man, they can get out of hand. He was having a good time, even helped Shiro do a keg stand. He was talking to a couple guys he found interesting, Lance even tried hooking him up with one.  But, he really just wasn't in the mood for any of it that night. When he stepped outside it was a lot cooler than he would have expected, he didn't really mind the cold that much, however. It was more the pounding bass that was hurting Keith's growing headache.  So, he sat down on the step and got through about two cigarettes before he heard the door open. Keith glanced behind him, just expecting it to be a random party-goer. But there Shiro stood, the cheesiest crooked smile on his face. Keith managed a nod before he turned back around.  Shiro sat down beside Keith, holding the letterman jacket in his hand. "Aren't you cold?" Shiro asked him. Keith glanced down at the thin black shirt he had on.

Keith shrugged, "trying not to think about it."  He glanced over at what Shiro was wearing. He had on a purple turtleneck that complimented his body oh so perfectly.  Keith began to wonder how Shiro hadn't overheated inside the party, but then Keith remembered Shiro had taken it off right before the keg stand occurred.  Yeah, that's right, because Keith couldn't stop ogling at the half naked toned God right in front of him. 

"Do you want my jacket?"  Shiro asked, practically dragging Keith out of his sexual fantasy.

"No, no it's okay, I really don't need-"

Before Keith could say anymore Shiro slung the jacket around Keith's shoulders.  It laid there so perfectly across his back. It was obvious the jacket didn't fit him.  When he tried putting an arm through, his hand didn't even reach the end of the sleeve. He sort of liked it that way, though.  "It's a little big." Keith laughed.

Shiro's smile grew even wider, well, if that was possible.  "I think it looks perfect." They sat there in silence for a little longer, until Keith finished his third cigarette.  "Alright, well, I'm heading back to the dorms. Just give it to me tomorrow in Physics, yeah?" Keith nodded after him.  

He turned his head as Shiro began to walk away, trying not to make it obvious he was watching the jock walk away.  When Shiro was practically out of sight, Keith couldn't help but raise the jacket to his noise and take a deep breath in.  He would've thought Shiro smelled like burning wood and molasses. But he smelled more like pine needles covered in snow and fall rainstorms.  Keith, at the time, had no idea he would be lucky enough to live with that smell in just one short month.

****

Keith was shaken awake rather forcefully, which he didn't really appreciate.  He tilted his head up to see his attacker.

"Hey, baby," Shiro said in only a whisper.

Keith smiled at the picture before him. The sun behind Shiro was casting a halo behind his head. He didn't fight the urge to reach up and brush a ghost touch across his face. "Are your parents home?"

"Actually, no. They texted me not too long ago and told me they were going out for groceries. They should be back in about twenty minutes. Why don't you help me unpack?"

Keith slid out of the car slowly. Once he was on his feet, just barely awake, he began lugging their luggage into the house (Keith just got why they called it that). When he got the last bag inside he paused to look around the living room. It looked like Christmas threw up in there. There was tree clipping carving out every entryway and hanging from the biggest archway was a piece of mistletoe. Keith made a mental note of that. On every tabletop was a sheet of fake snow as well as a miniature Santa and his own personal reindeer. Hanging from the ceiling were these large crystalized snowflakes, which Keith was rather fond of. Every lampshade was holiday themed, just to top it all off. Keith's eyes followed the decorations to the fireplace. There hung five different stockings. The first read Dad, next Mom, Rover (their dog?), Takashi, and finally the last one went without a name.

"You okay?"

Keith jumped at the voice, "yeah, sorry." He replied once he realized it was only Shiro.

"Alright, why don't we get these up to the room."

"Uh, excuse me,  _room_?"

Shiro stopped in his tracks and turned around, "yeah, we are sharing a room."

"Why would we do that?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe it's because I told my parents we've been going out for a year?"

Keith's face contorted, "well, it's weird."

"Hey, baby." Shiro said, "my parents would find it more weird if we didn't share a room. If it would make you feel better I can sleep on the floor with a couple blankets and a pillow. They won't even have to know."

Keith nodded and began to follow Shiro to the second floor. Keith had to take a breather when they got upstairs, was it just him or were those steps steep?

"Alright," Keith said between breaths, "which room is ours?"

"I think this one," Shiro motioned as he knocked the door aside.

Keith stepped in first. He set the bags down at the foot of the bed before moving around the room. It was obvious from the moment he walked in this was Shiro's old room. Not just everyone would have NASA bedsheets and a rocket plushie. There was a telescope positioned at the far window from the bed, as well as many posters scattered around the walls. Keith couldn't help but breathe it all in.

"Embarrassing, huh?" Shiro asked quietly as if he were about to break the silence.

Keith turned around and shook his head with a smile. "Not at all, it's...charming. Couldn't imagine you brought a lot of girls up here though." Keith laughed. Without thinking he pressed a hand to Shiro's chest. Neither of them moved (Keith doesn't even remember breathing), as he trailed his eyes upwards. They stopped first at Shiro's lips before moving on to his perfect brown eyes...

"Shiro! Honey! We're home!" A woman's voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Shiro yells down before turning around towards Keith. "I don't think I have the energy for this right now."

"It's okay, I'll be here every step of the way."

***

Shiro moved tentatively into the kitchen. He was sure his legs were going to give out on him as he walked forward. After all, his brain left the building a long time ago. He first moved towards his mom and gave her a kiss to the top of her head. Both her and Shiro's father were both small people, quite a mystery as to how Shiro got to be so tall.

"Hey, sweetheart," his mother hummed.

"Good to see you again," his father added.

"Good to see you guys too," Shiro smiled.

There was a moment of silence before his mother quickly said, "so, where is she?"

"Laura! It hasn't even been two minutes!"

"Please, Gerald, it's been five years! I'm anxious!"

Shiro laughed nervously, was it normal for his gut to feel to tingly? "He's anxious too."

"Excuse me, _he_ -" his father began, Shiro cut him off.

"His name is Keith, and, and, we're really great friends to one another..."

Keith took it as his cue to walk forward when Shiro didn't say anything else. Silence struck the room when Keith walked beside Shiro, grabbing his hand for extra emphasis.

"We can tell you both all about it, if you want. Do you want to sit down, er.." Shiro continued.

His mother was the first one to say anything, "I think it's wonderful! Keith, you look so cute! Your cheeks are so red!" She giggled as she reached over and pinched his cheeks. "I would love to hear all about everything! Let me just get some coffee started, you boys had a long drive. Go make yourselves comfortable in the living room?"

Keith let out a sigh of relief as he walked forward with Shiro. Yet, he couldn't help but be worried as he noticed Shiro's father watching them go.

***

When they were all sat around in the living room, Shiro's heartbeat had gone down significantly. His leg was still shaking a little, but he's always been a little antsy. Shiro glanced over at Keith, who actually seemed quite relaxed. They were sat next to each other on the long couch. Every time their skin accidentally grazed each others Shiro's heartbeat went down. He just couldn't wait for this to be over.

"So, what's your first question?" Shiro began and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well how long?" His mother asked.

Keith was the first to answer. "About a year, right after Shiro and Madison broke up. I was consoling him about everything and then, before either of us knew it, we were more."

"Keith is really the best person I have ever been with. He's supportive and kind, he's never given up on me." Shiro added.

"Our first date was really special." Keith began, "well in our own way. It wasn't anything big, but it meant so much more to both of us."

Shiro picked up where Keith left off, "we'd done the exact same thing before, but this time it was like I was opening a whole new door. We both decided to go to Station 885 for dinner then go get ice cream afterwards."

"We somehow got lost and called our friends to pick us up. The next morning Shiro made me breakfast, his famous banana-burnt pancakes." Keith smiled up at Shiro.

His mother interjected at this point, "what about your first kiss?"

Keith jumped in before Shiro got a chance. "Well, after our first date we did have a peck on the cheek, but no one would count that as our first kiss. It happened one weekend when we went up to my father's old cabin in the desert, we did it really just to get away from school and stress. The first night all we did was rent a movie and fall asleep. The next day we went out and worked on my old hoverbike." Keith laughed to himself, "before it really was just a rusting piece of metal. But by the end of that day I'm sure it could've won in a race. Anyways, we decided to take it for a test drive, so...we did. Shiro even showed me how to do this awesome stunt by going off a cliff and he gave me so many pointers for the Garrison. I really wouldn't be the person I am today without him. Towards the end of the sunset, we decided to pull over and just watch it take place. That's exactly what we did. When we got off the ground, and the sunset was over, we were walking back towards the bike. Shiro spoke my name softly, it was almost completely lost in the wind. I turned towards him and, and then we kissed." Keith smiled and risked a glance over at Shiro.

To Keith's surprise Shiro sat there, smiling. The rest of the night, even during dinner, they talked about how they went from friends to lovers. At some point along the way reality started to mix with fantasy. When they retired for the night, they both groggily got dressed and ready for bed. Keith crawled into bed just as Shiro turned out the lights. Then, with both of them forgetting their original plan, Shiro laid right down beside Keith, even wrapping his arm around his fake-lovers side.

Shiro could feel Keith's steady inhale and exhale as his arm rested around him. Then he felt a little chuckle escape Keith, "what a cute night light you have, Takashi."

Shiro glanced around Keith to find his old rocket shaped night light plugged in. He flopped his head back down into the pillow. "Not as cute as you."

Keith could've sworn he felt a pair of warm lips touch his neck as he fell asleep.


End file.
